Memories of Tomorrow
by 21X
Summary: Just hanging out, no danger of dying or saving the galaxy. That's my ideal way to past time, writing what happens in my nightly dreams. Kinda cringe worthy honestly, but, who cares? Not me. (Sporadic updates) ( semi-SI MC)
1. Chapter 1

He tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep. No matter what he did the bliss of rest escaped him.

Sighing, he stood up and checked his phone.

"It's almost 1 in the morning, I have work in 6 hours. Hurray" he drawled out. Giving up on resting, he decided to ponder on the last Nightmare he had.

A scene played out in his minds eye, one where a father was walking with his child down the road. Possibly to a local school or store, they chat happily to past the short walk by, cars and trucks passing by them.

Behind the wheels of a delivery truck, a strange symbol appeared on his forehead. Eyes dulling, the man gripped the steering wheels, pressing harder on the gas pedal when he notices the pair of parent and child. A wicked grin stretches on his face, stretching his lips beyond the natural limits of the human body. Blood running down his lips, he moves the speeding truck closer to the pair, applying more force down.

He swerved right and with a loud honk of his horn as a last minute alert, the driver impacts the safety barrier separating the busy freeway with the pedestrian path, taking the child with the railing. The father looks on, horrified and awestruck as he watches his beloved child's face and body become nothing on the unforgiving pavement they were just walking down upon.

The other drivers of the freeway honk, some managed to get hit when the insane truck driver struck the barrier. Bodies flying around, force of the impact they just were in causing most to die upon impacting the front windshield. Police sirens are heard as multiple cars impact one another, scream of anguish and sadness are drowned out by the wailing of sirens.

The father snapped once he saw that the murderer of his son impacted a tree, once he saw the driver slowly exit his truck, the father ran towards the driver. Yanking him to his feet, the father saw red as his fists impacted the killer of his child, not feeling satisfied as the father broke the drivers face, the father slammed the other man into the pavement. The drivers face impacting the floor, the father kept slamming the drivers face into the ground, trying desperately to bring back his child.

As the drivers face turned into paste, the father screamed, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU SON KF A BITCH?! WHY?!" but he received no answer as the drivers head was nothing more than bones and pieces of eyes and brains.

The police finally arrived, far too late as the carnage of a insane man happened. Piles of cars on top of each other, bodies flown outwards. Some onto other cars, others into the floor. They gave a quick sweep of the area, locating any survivors. One of the responding officers noticed a man, smashing a corpse into the ground.

Attempting to gathers the mans attention with caution, two police officers walk slowly to the insane man.

"Sir, our your hands in the air and back away from the corpse"

He insane father kept smashing the corpse, in his bloodlust he did not hear the officers demands.

As the officers tried to get the mans attention, one of the policemen stepped onto a broken shard of glass in an attempt to get to a young woman trapped inside of a car.

The father of the fallen child heard the noise, snapping his head into the direction of the noise, the insane man rushed towards the officer but failed to go further as intense pain was felt all over his body.

The policemen lowered his gun, the insane man was disabled at the moment. More important issues were needed to be finished, such as what exactly happened.

He opened his eyes, unsure of why that nightmare stuck with him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he stood up. He winced once the soles of his bare feet touched the cold flooring, unsure of why it was draining his energy he sped forward to the bathroom to do his morning rituals. Once the warm touch of water hit his bare skin, he took a moment to plan today's activities.

Going grocery shopping, going to work, coming home from work and eating, taking a short nap as the cold weather made him more tired was always welcoming.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off. Noticing his reflection, he saw how out of shape he was. He frowned, decoding if he should take up boxing or swimming to get back in shape but deciding against it.

It's not as if he didn't want to die, he knew that death was an inevitable part of life. Learned that at a young age, flashes of bright blond hair, cold blues eyes and warm blues eyes appeared in his vision but he shook that off. He winced as his leg began hurting, phantom pains again. Always flared up in this time of year.

His phone went off, startling him. Raising his phone, he saw a message from an unknown number.

"Hello, sorry for the random message but; is this the phone number of Markus from Southern California?" He blinked, that was a weird question to ask. Markus took a moment to ponder if he should humor the person whom sent him a text or ignore it.

"No, this is John. It's a new phone number" he replied.

"Really now? Is that what you call yourself?" Was the reply, Markus frowned. 'That's not nice, fuck them. I do not have time to deal with them'

Tapping onto the strange number, 'area code 917, somewhere in New York I think', he tapped the screen a couple of time, blocking the unknown number. Nodding with a satisfied look, he realized that he did not bring clothes with him.

He gave a sigh of defeat as he made his way to his room, towel covering him. Pieces of his skin started turning blue as it come into the cold winter morning air. He thought nothing of it, until his phone buzzed once more. He frowned as another 917 text message appeared.

"Really Markus? I save your life and this is how you repay me? Typical, I guess that manners was something you were not taught" the message read. He frowned once more, 'who is this person?' he asks himself.

He ignored the message thinking that it's one of his friends playing a prank on him again, typical. They graduate from school and don't have anything better to do than to annoy him.

He pulled out a pair of clean underwear, an undershirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of socks and his favorite shoes to get ready for the day. But his phone buzzing stop him. The same person was now calling him, he debated picking up but decided against it. He put on deodorant and then the rest of his outfit followed suit. His phone was still buzzing, Markus decided to let his voice mail answer that person.

Markus opened his fridges and found some eggs and bacon, with some orange juice available too. Cooking up his breakfast, he saw that the same number was calling. He finished eating his food when he finally picked up.

"Hello, this is John. Who is this?" He asks, his voice young but hinting at old age.

"About time you picked up Markus" says a female voice. 'Female? I don't know any females, I don't trust any females' he grimaced.

"Who is this?" He demands, annoyance seeping into his tone. No response.

"Who is this?" He demands again. No response.

"Ok, asshole. How the fuck did you get my number? Was it Kyle? Was it Wallace? Who gave you this number?!" He angrily yelled. The nerve of this woman, calling him. Only female that has my number is my boss and even she doesn't texts him. Only polite greetings.

"You really forgot huh" the voice says, hurt. Markus frowns, Who was this person?

"I'm sorry," he says, sighing. "I should not have snapped at you. I do not know who you are and you messaging me and calling did not make me a happy person" he explained lamely.

"I know Markus" she says, "you haven't changed since I last spoke with you"

"Who are you? You say you know me, but I don't know you nor anyone from New York" he says. Too early for this shit, day has already gone bad, wonderful he grimaced.

"It's me, Sam." She says.

"Sam who?" He replies, only Sam he knows lives across the States from him and that Sam is asleep at this hour.

"Samus, Samus Aran" says the voice. Markus stops.

'Samus Aran? As in Metroid Samus?' He thinks to him self.

"Samus as in, Power Suit Samus?" He asks doubtfully.

"Yeah, the very same" a voice behind him causes him to drop his phone in shock. Standing before him is Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter. He gun arm pointed at him.

"And you, Markus, are under arrest for illegally harboring Metroid DNA. Come with me peacefully or I'll have to use force" Samus warns as she begins charging a Power Shot.

Markus can only stare at her in shock and awe before what she said hits him.

"Metroid DNA?!" He asks before he knows no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Markus woke up tied to a chair in the middle of a room he did not recognize. He struggled trying to break free but decided against it once he saw Samus staring at him, a blank expression on the bounty hunters face.

"…"

"…"

"So," Markus began, "how do you mean by 'harboring illegal Metroid DNA?"

"Before you left, Samus and you were very close" said a soft voice behind him. Markus turned his head to gain a perspective of who was talking and saw a man standing there. The man had his arms across his chest, a small frown on his face. Short yellow hair and intense blue eyes were one of the things he noticed about the man in front of him. A yellow scarf that was familiar to Markus was what really drew his attention.

"Before I left?" Markus asks, "I've never seen her besides in a video game!"

The man chuckles, an amused grin on his face. Markus frowned, confused as to what was so funny.

"You'll have to forgive me," the mysterious man said, "I did not mean to offend you in any way. It's a bit hard to come to understand that you are not the same man I knew"

"Whatever man, none of you guys are making sense."

Shaking his head in amusement, the mysterious man walked up to Markus. He untied Markus and gave him a bottle of water. Nodding his head in thanks, Markus drank down the drink.

"Ok, can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Sure", the man spoke, "you are currently above Earth's atmosphere, inside of Samus' gunship. We knocked you out and took you as our guest. Now? We are waiting for more people to show up and begin a retelling as to why you were on Earth and to help you regain your memory."

Markus blinked a couple of times, taking a couple of seconds to process everything.

"So, you kidnapped me huh? Was not expecting that. Who exactly are we waiting for?" Markus asks.

"Why, the two Princesses. One who has been dying to see you for a while now." The man replies.

'Princesses? Ok, just roll with it. Not much else I can do seeing as I do not know how to get home. Sure, I can attempt to hijack the gunship, but fighting this man who has at least gave me an answered makes me weary. Samus being around and her being much, much stronger than I am is also good motivation for me not to do something stupid'

"You know, I never got your name stranger," Markus remarks. The stranger grins in response.

"Yeah, my mistake. I got a bit carried away with how much Samus was fussing over you, believe it or not she cares a lot for you. It's… a rare thing to do. My name is Isaac, some friends call me Robin for some reason" Isaac explains. They exchange handshakes and sit in comfortable silence until the sound of a door opening grabs their attention.

Samus stood at the doorway, a bowl of what smelled like rice in her hand. Noticing that Markus was awake and talking to Isaac, she have a half smile/ half frown, somehow, and walked towards them.

She stood in front of Markus and seemed hesitant on what to say, he gave her a blank stare, a feeling of anger burning in his chest for no apparent reason.

"I, uh, I see that you're awake now." She said, Markus just looked at her. Isaac sighed and put his right hand on his face, rubbing a headache that threatened to happen.

"Markus, please say something to her. It's uncomfortable being around you two" Isaac said, he took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I understand that you don't know her that well but please, say something. Once the princesses show up, we will explain everything as best as we can"

Markus gave a tired sigh, trying to squish the feeling of anger towards the blonde beauty. "Hello Samus, it is a…pleasure..to see you I suppose" he finished weakly.

Samus looked hurt at his response, but she gathered her wits and gave him a weak smile.

"What's with you?" Markus snapped at her, she gave him a sharp look. "Where is that fearsome hunter who scared the piss out of me?! Huh?" He shouted at her. Isaac looked at them both, a hard look on his face.

Samus started at Markus for a moment, fist clenching and unclenching as she struggled to maintain her cool. Images of a baby Metroid, loss of friends flashed in her mind. She glared at him who glared at her back. A look of challenger between an idiot and someone who was struggling to maintain her composure.

A thud was heard as Samus punched Markus in his stomach, Markus bent over as the air was knocked off his chest. He fell onto the floor, heaving and gasping for air. Samus stood over Markus as she stared at the man in front of her. He was not the same Markus she knew, he was a different being. She was still struggling to come to terms with that.

Isaac moved to help out Markus, but Samus rose her palm towards him, asking him to let the man be for a bit.

"First off, I'm… sorry for taking you for your home. I… should have handled meeting you in a different matter and not have treated you like that. For that, you have my apologies. Second, don't you raise your voice at me. I am NOT your sister for you to be doing that." She snarled at him. Markus looked up and gave her a glare in response.

He looked at Isaac who shook his head as their gazes met, Markus struggled to stand up and looked at the fearsome bounty hunter in front of her. Flashes of Samus smiling at him sprang onto his mind, he began to tear up in response.

"You're right," he admitted, loathing uttering those words. His pride stung as a woman brought him down. "I should have not yelled at you, but you also should not have been spamming my phone and show up unannounced. What was I supposed to do? A metallic being appears before me, arm cannon aimed at me and demanding I comply with them? Accusing me of harboring alien DNA that should not, and cannot possibly, exist. A being I had thought was fictional appears before me and I'm supposed to accept it?"

"No ma'am" Markus says as he looks at Samus in her eye. Charcoal eyes met dark blue as the two person stare at one another. Her waiting for him to finish his thoughts and him trying to not aggravate her. Sure, he was a fairly strong man, but he was not THAT idiotic to fight a bounty hunter and an unknown individual.

"I reacted as how a normal human being would. I panicked. Waking up, tied down and in an unknown area is not what I would expect. My Miranda rights not being told to me, being knocked out as well. You'll have to forgive me if I'm not a happy camper" Markus says sarcastically. Samus stared at him for a full minute.

"Isaac" Markus calls towards the man, said man focuses on Markus. "I'm not a very social guy, so you'll have to forgive me if I offend you" he says to Samus, not looking at her. She frowns at him in response.

"You seem to be an intelligent man" Isaac rose an eyebrow in response,"do you know why I feel angry whenever I look at her?" Markus moves his hand towards the bounty hunter. She gives a confused look.

"I'm not entirely sure, could be because of how your mind maybe trying to piece everything together?" He offers, Markus lowers his head in shame.

"Samus" he says, she looks towards him. "I..don't really like woman. Been hurt by them all of my life. You should not be treated like this by me. I'm sorry"

Samus said nothing, looking at the man that she used to know. She walked away from him, going to cool off in her training room. Markus looked after her, guilt struck his heart. He was better than this, he told himself.

*sigh* "Why did I say that to her? That's was stupid of me" he chastised himself.

"We are approaching our destination soon," a dull, mechanical voice stated. Markus and Isaac looked towards the voice. "Please make any necessary preparations and documents for landing ready"


End file.
